Kuki's Dreamboy
by Numbah 9
Summary: After being decommissioned Kuki and her friends move on with their teenage life and after meeting again in school the ex operative has to face her fear for schooldances, which she never liked. 3x4, 1x5, 2x86


**Disclaimer: **I don't own KND or Vanessa Carlton's "A Thousand Miles", and you know that!

**A/N: Okay, this is just a 'short' one-shot about Numbuh 3. She and her teammates are decommissioned, and so they happen not to remember each other anymore. Yet in my version of their teen lives they meet again in school, so they DO know each other :D But in my version most of them also kinda changed (not only from the outside :P), especially Kuki. --; It's not really her point of view, yet the story is about her. I wasn't sure if I should make this a one-shot or a story with more chapters, but I decided to write it this way, so… please R&R! ;)**

**

* * *

**

Kuki's Dreamboy

_"'Attention everybody. Tonight: Great schooldance in the gym. Come all. There will be music, drinks and the perfect night for your first kiss.'"_

A 14-year-old Kuki Sanban raised her eyebrow and told her friend Abigail, who was standing at her locker, to read the poster that was hanging on the wall in front of her.

"What's up, Kuki?" Abigail asked, closing her locker and walking over to her.

"Read this," Kuki said.

Abigail also read the poster out loud and finished it: "_'DJ: Hoagie P. Gilligan.'" _She grinned. "O boy, that's gotta be one heck of a night."

"Yeah, but you noticed the 'first kiss' part?" Kuki asked.

"Yeah." Abigail looked at her friend. "So?"

"Don't you think it's a bit… weird?"

"Kuki, you've always been afraid of schooldances," Abigail told her. "That's why you think it's weird. You were afraid that you wouldn't find amusement, no boy to dance with. No… date."

Kuki looked at the ground.

"Don't worry girl," Abigail said with a smile. "It's not your fault that you fall for like, every boy you see while none of them cares to even talk with you. It's just those hormones in your body. They're doing weird things with ya when you're a teenager."

Kuki looked up. "I'm not falling for _every_ boy!" she protested. "I just like Cody, Aaron, Lenny…"

"… Sam, Astor, Leo, Henry," Abigail started counting with her fingers, "Dan, Chris, Herbert, Jackie, Jamey, Trenton and then there's of course Wiley. So, did I forget anybody?" she asked a little tease-like.

Kuki looked at the ground and started blushing. It was true. She felt something special for all the guys Abigail mentioned. Although she forgot one.

'_Wallabee,' _she thought. _'You forgot Wallabee.'_

"Well?"

Kuki looked up and tried to grin. She pulled Abigail's red hat more in front of her face and said: "You teaser! You know that's not true!"

"Look, there's Herbert."

Kuki immediately gasped and turned around. "Where?"

"See?" Abigail grinned. "That's what I mean. You even fall for nerds."

"Nah, his square glasses are just cute." Kuki gasped again and put her hand on her mouth. She had blurted it out for she even noticed. She felt her head turning red again.

Abigail smiled and put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's not your fault. Like I said, it's those hormones. So don't blame yourself for this. Just think: 'Hormones' when you notice yourself staring at a guy again."

"That doesn't really help, does it?" Kuki said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

Kuki pointed at the poster, to the last little sentence that was hardly visible. _'Dates required.'_

"Oh… Don't worry Kuki," Abigail said again. "This is a schooldance, not a meeting for couples. Just get your prettiest dress out of your closet and go to that dance! It will be fun!"

"You always say that," Kuki answered. "I went 3 of the 12 times, and they all three sucked."

"Kuki, even if you can't get a date--"

"By tonight? Don't think so."

"— doesn't mean you waste your night. You can just hang around, listen to the music, drink something… you know, just enjoy."

"I don't know."

"Promise you'll think about it."

Kuki looked at Abigail and sighed. "I promise."

"Great! I assure you, Kuki: sooner or later you will find your real love. And he will love you back too."

"Thanks, Abby. You're a real friend."

"I know."

Kuki grinned and while the two started walking to the canteen she asked: "So, do you have a date yet?"

"Well, if you wanna call it a date," Abigail grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"Nigel asked me this morning."

Kuki gasped. "Nigel Uno? That guy from Great-Britain?"

"You betcha," Abigail answered.

"You don't sound very exited."

Abigail sighed. "I am, don't worry. I said yes, of course, because I think he's cute, but… I think he rather likes me than the opposite. I like him, but nothing more. Yet I think he does have a huge crush on me."

"Really?" Kuki asked surprised. "How come?"

"For example: you know that time I accidentally dropped my pencil?"

"Yes, and I still think you did it on purpose," Kuki grinned.

"I didn't!" Numbuh 5 protested a little upset, but also with a grin. "Anyway, you know how that event ended, right?"

"How could I possibly forget?" Kuki said. "He immediately ran over to you, grabbed it and gave it back to you."

"Yeah…" Abigail shivered. "And you also noticed how close he held his head near mine?"

"You bet I did!" Kuki said. Her grin became bigger as she started imitating Nigel: "'Um, Abigail, is this yours?'"

"Yes, it is," Abigail answered, playing along.

"'Well, I… I got it back for ya! Here you go.'" Kuki pretended she gave Abigail a pencil, and her friend played she took it. She grinned until Kuki held her head a little too close near hers.

"Knock it off!" she laughed, pushing her away.

Kuki also laughed and said: "Well, good luck with your date, Abigail. Now I only gotta find mine…"

"You will," Abigail assured her. "I'm sure of it."

**Break, a few hours later**

As soon as the bell rang everybody stormed out of the classrooms, rushing to the canteen, except for one girl.

Kuki picked her books together, put them in her schoolbag and walked out of the classroom. She sighed and wondered how tonight would be. She had a strange feeling about it. Maybe because she promised she would go this time. All the three other times Abigail had almost forced her to go, every time mentioning it would be fun. But Kuki knew it wouldn't be fun as long as she didn't have a date. It felt weird, falling for all those guys who don't feel anything for her. Abigail was right, it's because of those hormones, because of the puberty.

'_Why have I become a teen?' _Kuki thought, staring at the ceiling. _'Why am I not just a little kid? Everything was fine then… I think. It's weird I never discovered what my years as a kid were like. It's just like a piece of my memory is missing. Although I had the feeling a little bit of that piece came back when I met Abby here. I couldn't wish for a better friend, always willing to help me and stuff…'_

Kuki was so lost in thought she didn't notice she bumped into someone at first, but when she fell on the ground and heard an angry: "Ow! Watch out, you girly girl!" she gasped and looked up.

Wallabee Beatles was lying on the floor as well, rubbing his head. Apparently he had to watch out for the zits on his face he was almost scratching.

While feeling something jump in her stomach Kuki stuttered: "I-I'm sorry…"

"You better be, I mean--" Wallabee looked up too and for a few seconds his eyes looked right into hers. "It's okay…"

He stood up, took Kuki's hand and helped her up. He even picked her schoolbag up and handed it over.

"I'm sorry too," he said with a little smile.

"T-thanks…" Kuki threw her schoolbag on her back, but she kept staring into those beautiful eyes.

_'Sooner or later you will find your real love…'_

Kuki remembered herself of the words and in one second she forgot all the guys she felt something special for. Having the feeling that she fell right into the deepness Wallabee's eyes were filled with she realized he was no other than that. The real love. _Her_ real love.

"Well…" Wallabee suddenly said, as if he woke up out of a daydream. Kuki did the same. "Guess I'll be going now…"

"Yeah… Sure…" Kuki could feel the disappointment filling her body because she had to leave him. For now. Because the two walked pass each other, but not even 3 steps removed from each other she suddenly turned around and noticed he did too.

"Hey, you've got a date for the schooldance yet?" they both asked at the same time and blushed.

"No, haven't." Kuki was one second earlier than Wallabee and smiled when he repeated her.

"Well then, um… Would you like to…?"

"Sure!" Kuki answered, feeling her heart jumping up and down.

"Okay then, that's…"

"… Settled," she finished his sentence.

The two looked and smiled at each other one more time before they turned around again and walked away from each other.

_'And he will love you back too…'_

Putting her hand on her chest Kuki kept on smiling and smiling, having the feeling she could float up and escape to a quiet place, along with him.

"Tonight's dance will be fun," she told herself. "I'm sure of it."

* * *

"No, no, **_no_**!" Desperately Kuki threw a few dresses behind her. She was sitting on the ground, surrounded by a circle of clothes, mostly dresses. Listening to a CD with only romantic songs she kept picking up dresses, watching them and throwing them aside again. 

"Aw, MAN!" Sighing greatly she put both her fists on the ground and her head between them. "Is a pretty dress too much to ask?" she asked herself.

"What's up, sis?" a younger voice asked. Mushi Sanban appeared behind the door of Kuki's room and grinned when she saw all the dresses.

Kuki glared at her. "I told you to knock first!"

"Fine, fine." Mushi closed the door again and a few seconds later knocking was heard on it.

"Come in," Kuki grumbled, getting annoyed by her sister's affectation.

Mushi came in again, looking as if she entered the room for the first time. "What's up, sis?" she asked again, still having the same slimy grin on her face.

"What do you want?" It was clear Kuki was used to this sort of visits. They were _'Mushi-visits'_.

"I was wondering if you had a few stuffed animals for me," Mushi answered. Her grin faded away and she started looking serious. "You know, the ones you don't use anymore."

"Because I threw them away," Kuki answered, looking at her dresses again. "I don't need those childish toys anymore. And I know that _if_ I would have them, and that _if_ I would give them to you, that you would just use them for your dorky "gun", which is NOT gonna happen."

"I told you, it's a T.H.U.M.P.E.R.!"

"Whatever. Just get your butt out of my room, Mushi."

"And I also told you to call me _'Numbuh 3'_ now!" Mushi seemed to turn really angry now, but that was nothing compared to Kuki.

"Shoo!"

"Not before you help with me with my--"

"OUT!" Kuki stood up, walked to the door and pushed her sister out of her room. She slammed the door and went to fall down on her bed. She sighed and closed her eyes for a minute. She could see herself and Wallabee in front of her again, at the dance.

"Wanna dance with me, Kuki?" 

"_I'd love to."_

"_I love you."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Never mind."_

"_I heard you. And I love you too."_

Kuki pretended she was kissing someone, picked something from under her bed and hugged it. She was almost squeezing her very last orange Rainbowmonkey when she suddenly heard her cell phone ring. She got it out of her pocket and put it on her ear.

"Kuki Sanban."

"Kuki? Hello, it's me, Nigel."

If Kuki hadn't recognised the British accent she would have asked: "Nigel who?" but considering she did recognise it, she said surprised: "Nigel Uno? Why are you calling me?"

"Well, I was wondering something."

"What do you mean? Why do you call _me_ for that? I hardly know you! We're not even in the same class!"

"No, but I know you and Abigail are, and--"

"You're not calling me because of tonight, are you?"

"Well, yes." Nigel sounded pretty nervous, Kuki could tell. "I know you two are best friends, so I suppose you know who she's dating tonight?"

"Duh," Kuki answered with a grin. "It's you, silly. But still, same question: why are you calling me?"

"Well… I'm kinda nervous."

"No kidding."

"What?"

"Nothing. Go on."

"Okay, I'm kinda nervous as you know, and I don't really know how to act in front of her when we'll be there at that dance. I'm so nervous, Kuki. I was wondering if you knew any tips how to act in front of yourself."

Kuki grinned again. "Abigail likes boys who are brave, cool and theirself, Nigel. You should act coolly in front of her, but not that coolly. Just show her who you are, but don't act like that time when you gave her back her pencil."

She knew Nigel was blushing when he mumbled: "Thanks. I'm sorry if I wasted your time, I mean… I'm just too shy to ask Abigail herself, you know…"

"I know, and I understand," Kuki answered. "Oh, and one more thing: don't call her 'Abby' until she tells she wants you to herself, unless you want one way ticket to the hospital."

"Got it," Nigel answered. "See you tonight… right?"

"Um,--"

"I mean, I suppose you're going, aren't you?"

"I think so…"

"So, who's the lucky one?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your date. I mean, you've got a date, right?"

"Um, sure…"

"So? Who is it?"

Kuki started blushing. She knew Nigel was a friend with Wallabee, that's why she didn't dare to tell him she was going with a tough guy like him. Although she knew Nigel could keep a secret she didn't have the courage to say whom it was.

"Kuki? You're still there?"

"Uh, no actually," Kuki lied. "I'm in a tunnel right now, and--" She put her hand near her mouth. "Krgggh—Nigel? You're still kgggh there? I can't kgggh hear you kggg—I gotta go now! Bye!"

Before Nigel could say anything more she quickly turned her cell phone off. While putting it back in her pocket she put her hand on her forehead and mumbled: "I'm such a dork. It doesn't matter anyway. If he doesn't know now, he will tonight. Speaking of tonight…" She looked up at her alarm-clock and gasped. 8:03 pm. The dance would start at 8:30 pm.

"O no!" With wide eyes and a desperate voice she landed from her bed on the ground on her knees again and started looking for a good dress. Throwing a much too small one, which was bright pink, behind her she decided a green with black one would do.

* * *

Nervously Kuki walked to the gym next to the school, where the dance would take place. Because Wallabee and she hadn't really talked about where they would meet tonight she hoped he would be in the gym. Maybe she should have done the same as Nigel: calling Abigail or maybe his best friend Hoagie for some tips. Because the only thing she knew about Wallabee was that he was a tough kid, sometimes even a bully. And still her special feeling was stronger for him than for any other guy. Maybe because she had discovered he could also have a soft spot, like this afternoon. 

Kuki was at the entrance and because she didn't see Wallabee anywhere she decided to enter. She looked inside and saw a beautiful decorated gym, DJ Hoagie and already a few dancing couples. With a frown she checked her watch. 8:42 pm. She was still pretty early. Because she didn't know what to do she went to sit on one of the chairs in the line that was standing next to the tables with food and drinks.

Time passed by; Kuki saw more and more people entering the gym, having fun and dancing with each other. She grinned when she saw Hoagie also dancing on his own music and smiled when she saw Nigel and Abigail coming in. They were walking hand to hand and she could imagine them as a real couple, although she knew Abigail didn't really like Nigel that much. '_Or does she?' _she thought when she noticed Abigail lying her head on Nigel's shoulder. She smiled again when Nigel started blushing like crazy, but the smile turned into a frown when she saw the two also immediately started dancing.

The gym became fuller and fuller and soon it seemed everyone was there with their date, except for one person. Kuki sighed and looked down, being afraid Wallabee wouldn't come anymore. After all, it was already 9:08 pm. She felt embarrassed in front of all those couples; she seemed to be the only single. But she considered herself wrong when a girl with bright red hair came to sit next to her.

"Hey Fanny," she said. "You're here too?"

Fanny looked at her. "Sure I'm here. I come here every time there's a dance. I like dances."

"I didn't know," Kuki said surprised. "And where's your date?"

"Um…" Fanny's cheeks started turning red as she said: "Well, I… To be honest, I don't have one."

"That's okay," Kuki comforted her. "I don't have a date either."

"You don't?" Fanny looked at her. "I was told you did."

"Excuse me?" Kuki looked back. "By who?"

"Nigel Uno," Fanny answered and watched him as he held Abigail tightly while they were moving on the rhythm of the music. The look on her face turned a little jealous when Kuki said: "Oh. That's true, you like him, right?"

"Well… Yeah," Fanny admitted. "Yet I don't think he'd be the guy for me. I mean, everyone knows he likes Abigail, and besides, I like somebody else too."

"You seem to have the same problem as I do," Kuki mentioned. "Who do you like as well then?"

"Um…" Fanny shyly said again. She slowly gesticulated with her head to the DJ.

"Hoagie?" Kuki smiled. "I can imagine you two together, actually. But don't tell me you didn't ask him, only because he already has enough to do as a DJ for tonight!"

Fanny looked away.

"I know you differently, Fanny!" Kuki didn't understand why she said this herself, but she just continued: "You're a strong, brave girl! If you would want to, you could just pull him away from there and ask him to dance with you! Even better: force him! I know you would dare to do that, you just have to realize yourself!"

"And what about you?" Fanny looked at her again. "Seriously, Kuki, I have never seen you so quiet, so shy before! What happened to the happy-go-lucky girl that always used to be nice to everyone? Who are you now?"

"D-different…" Kuki mumbled. She was the one to look away and mumbled: "I don't understand, Fanny. For some reason I never managed to remember myself differently from now, although I keep having the feeling I was. Once."

"Me too," Fanny answered. "I have the same feeling too."

The two girls looked at each other for a while before Fanny stood up and said: "Well, I really hope for you your date will show up tonight, Kuki. Now, if you'll excuse me; I'm gonna make a certain DJ dance with me."

"Good luck," Kuki grinned, but when Fanny was gone she frowned again and looked at the ground. She had convinced Fanny of an unexpected, weird fact; now only herself before she would be as sure as her friend. But considering she wasn't, and knowing she would never be she decided to leave and stood up when all the sudden…

"Um… Hi, Kuki."

Kuki gasped and turned around. Wallabee was standing behind her in a pretty nice suit. He waved weakly with his right hand and smiled at her.

But Kuki didn't smile back. "Where have you been?" she asked, crossing her arms. "I've been waiting all the time for you!"

"I'm… sorry, Kuki. I-I thought you'd be at home and I went to get you there and, and…"

Kuki looked up. She had a weird feeling. She realized both of them weren't acting like usually; normally she would forgive him and almost pull him over to the dance floor, while he would react with something like: "No wait, I can't dance!" Kuki was lost in thought while thinking about that and knew that whatever made her forget how she had been when she was 10 years old couldn't possibly stop her from remembering. Ever.

Kuki looked at Wallabee and noticed the guilty look on his face. She suddenly put her hand on his cheek and smiled.

"Oh, save it!" she said happily. "It's okay, tough guy! You're here now; let's dance!"

"No wait, I can't--"

But Kuki only laughed even more, grabbed both his pulses and pulled him to the dance floor. She ignored Wallabee's desperate yet funny: "Wait!… Wait!" and said: "That's okay." She turned to him and looked in his eyes. "I can't dance either."

At that very moment Wallabee looked right back in her eyes and seemed to realize something, considering they went wide and big. He suddenly held Kuki in the air with only one hand and this time it was his turn to say happily: "Let's dance!" Kuki first got scared and gasped because of the sudden switch between places, but when she looked down at her _date_ her eyes went big as well. She immediately jumped off Wallabee's hand, landed on the ground, took his arm and threw him from the right to the left of her, while circling once herself. Wallabee landed on the ground and along with Kuki they started circling, faster and faster. When they stopped he put his right hand around her waist and they first looked into each other's eyes, seeing the glitters in them and smiling.

But the two looked up surprised when they heard applause around them. A lot of the people who had been dancing all night were looking at them now and yelling how good they were. Even Nigel and Abigail joined them.

Kuki felt her cheeks turning red and knew Wallabee's were doing the same. They looked at each other again and both said: "Told you you could dance." They smiled and Wallabee asked: "Wanna dance some more?"

"Sure," Kuki answered slowly and dreamy. She waited until other couples started dancing again and wanted to put her hand on Wallabee's shoulder, while he wanted to put his hand around her waist again, but suddenly everyone could hear a loud:

"HOAGIE P. GILLIGAN, YOU ARE GOING TO DANCE WITH ME, **NOW!"**

Kuki grinned as she looked along with all the others at the place where Hoagie was sitting. She saw Fanny had taken the microphone Hoagie used to announce things like: "Let's rock!" or "Get this party started, people!" and Hoagie himself was just sitting there, shivering. Unfortunately for him the microphone was still too close to him when he stuttered: "P-please Fanny, I'm working here. I'd love to dance with you, but…"

Kuki couldn't even hear the rest anymore when she burst out laughing, along with all the other couples, including Nigel, Wallabee and Abigail. She saw Hoagie looking at them with a bright red head, but suddenly Fanny pulled him off his chair and out of his headphones and dragged him all the way to the dance floor. Luckily Hoagie hadn't put of the music, so even without their DJ they could dance along.

And that's exactly what everyone did. The sphere acted as if the dance was really about to start now, as if really _everyone_ at the dance could enjoy himself. Maybe that was true.

Kuki looked at Fanny, who was forcing Hoagie to dance, and smiled when she looked at Wallabee again. He looked back with a smile and put both his hands around her waist. Kuki blushed and smiled as well when she put her hands on his shoulders. Or rather around his neck. But Wallabee didn't seem to care; he smiled even more when she did and together they started dancing again on the rhythm of a song that made them both dreamy.

_**Making my way downtown**_

_**Walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound**_

_**Staring blankly ahead**_

_**Just making my way**_

_**Making a way through the crowd**_

_**And I need you**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**And now I wonder**_

_**If I could fall into the sky**_

_**Do you think time would pass me by**_

_**Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles**_

_**If I could just see you tonight**_

Kuki could feel herself floating and followed the song with both her body and her mind. She kept looking into Wallabee's beautiful eyes and he kept looking straight back into hers.

_**It's always times like these **_

_**When I think of you**_

_**And wonder if you ever think of me **_

_**Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong**_

_**Living in your precious memory**_

The words kept repeating in her mind and made Kuki think of the past, when she was 10 years old. She didn't know why, but she seemed to just _know_ that Wallabee hadn't just been in her life since she was 13 years old. No, he had been there for many more years. It felt as if they had lost each other when they became teenagers, but found each other again on this beatiful night, during the greatest dance Kuki would even go through.

_**Cause I need you**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**And now I wonder**_

_**If I could fall into the sky**_

_**Do you think time would pass me by, oh**_

_**Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles**_

_**If I could just see you tonight**_

_**And I, I don't wanna let you know**_

_**I, I drown in your memory**_

_**I, I don't wanna let this go**_

_**I, I don't**_

_**Making my way downtown**_

_**Walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound**_

_**Staring blankly ahead**_

_**Just making my way**_

_**Making a way through the crowd**_

_**And I still need you **_

_**And I miss you **_

_**And now I wonder **_

Kuki felt so dreamy at that very moment, so emotional, that she forgot all about the others around her and could only think of two certain persons: the greatest couple she had ever seen. Still looking in Wallabee's eyes she suddenly started singing along with the song. First slowly and quietly, but then louder and louder, and in her words that meant: happier and happier.

_**If I could fall into the sky**_

_**Do you think time would pass us by**_

_**Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles **_

_**If I could just see you, oh, oh**_

_**If I could fall into the sky**_

_**Do you think time would pass me by**_

_**Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles**_

_**If I could just see you**_

_**If I could just hold you tonight**_

Kuki stopped singing and along with many other couples she stopped dancing. The song seemed to be over, but not for her. It just kept repeating in her head, especially that last sentence. Just when she was about to she got surprised of the sudden hug Wallabee held her in. She felt his hands really closing around her waist now and she almost cried of happiness when she hugged back. With wet eyes she threw her arms around Wallabee's neck and sobbed.

"Are you crying?" Wallabee stopped hugging and looked at her with a worried look on his face. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, silly," Kuki answered, smiling and wiping away a tear. "I'm just… glad. Glad that you wanted to be my date for tonight."

"I understand…" Wallabee started hugging her again and with his eyes closed he whispered: "Me too…"

* * *

It was 11:30 pm: the dance was over. The most people were walking out of the gym and a few of the couples kept talking and even kissing at the entrance. 

When Kuki left the gym, holding Wallabee's hand, she saw her friend and her date were one of those couples. She smiled and grinned at the same time when she noticed Abigail really enjoyed her kiss with Nigel.

Kuki looked up at Wallabee and saw he was looking at them too.

"Never thought a guy like Nigel would do such a thing," he mumbled.

"I think you're rather talking about yourself, aren't you?" Kuki asked.

Wallabee looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Kuki looked away with red cheeks and mumbled: "Never mind."

"Is that what you think? Huh?" Wallabee asked her with a sudden serious voice, which only made Kuki more nervous. "Well, do you know what?" He suddenly held his head near Kuki's and whispered in her ear: "You're wrong."

Kuki looked and gasped from the inside when she noticed how near Wallabee was holding his head near hers. She blushed like crazy when she felt two soft lips touching her cheek and wanted to look away again, but at the same time her body forced itself to stay in the same state. She stared at Wallabee while his head moved away from hers and mumbled: "Boy, glad I am."

Wallabee smiled and Kuki noticed he was blushing too. "I had a great time tonight, Kuki," he said. "I wanna thank you for that."

"Y-you're welcome…" Kuki only stuttered. "I want to thank you too, because… well, I thought you wouldn't show up anymore, that another dance would be ruined for me while all the others would have their date. Someone to love…"

"Don't worry, Kuki…" Wallabee put his hands on both her cheeks and looked in her eyes. "Now you do. And I assure you that's the same for me. I'm sorry for always being tough and not nice to you and stuff… It's just something that really seems to fit me. I guess I had it when I was 10 years old as well. But I'm glad I discovered another side of me too. I nice, soft side. Thanks to you."

"You're welcome," Kuki said again, still feeling her cheeks being bright red. She was sure they would feel warm for Wallabee, considering he was still holding his hands on them.

"So… Want me to walk you home?" Wallabee asked with a little smile.

"Yes, I do," Kuki answered. Her smile was much bigger than Wallabee's, but she didn't care. She hugged him one more time before she took his hand again and started walking, putting her head peacefully on his shoulder. She could feel his mouth smiling and his hand letting go of hers to put it around her waist. She sighed and smiled dreamy. She now knew Wallabee had been, was and would always be _her Dreamboy_.

* * *

**A/N: So… what do you guys think of it? I hope you enjoyed it. ;) Please review! I'm thinking about making sort of a 'series' of fanfics like this; stories about the KND when they're decommissioned, and how they move on with their lives after they are. Hm, I'll make up my mind sooner or later. :P Anyway, so much for this fanfic. Please review! ;)**


End file.
